


A Hobbit's Loyal Honor

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, a death wish, a healing touch, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they lay over the dying form of the burglar their Hobbit who sacrificed it all the words of Aitziber echoed<em></em><br/>"The line of Durin isn't so easily snuffed out it will be saved by someone who sees the best in his or her new family. As sometimes your savior will seem like they will come in like a lion ,just as swift, and out with a whimper. There rescue and  Noble sacrifice will drive you mad."<br/>They should have listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own nothing! Except OC's.  
> I warn you some scenes are extremely graphic and mentions of possible rape ...so read on if you dare.

'When all else fails and you are given two choices remember this: there is _always a third option the one you can make.' Belladonna I told her then distraught tween of a daughter. The young tween and Lobelia Bracegirdle were kidnapped by some man from beyond Bree. Both of them raped and then she had been given the two options: be forced to watch her friend be raped in front of her, or he could just kill them slowly ,painfully. She screamed louder than she ever screamed before as Gandalf must've heard and came running using his magic staff to break down the door. Very heroic for a grey wizard. The man got hanged for some other crimes in Bree, including kidnapping all in all everything turned out great except we had to attend counseling for the next seven years but it was worth it. Lobelia she remained as ambitous-ly spunky as ever._

 

_Dad blamed himself when it really wasn't his fault and no one really talked about it for once their wasn't any gossip about it due to it being a touchy subject no one really blamed me for refusing any attempt at courtship i could tell when a Hobbit wanted to court me for money instead of love. Money doesn't buy happiness. To the present she felt the fire in her veins raise as Thorin demanded an explaination but everyone was shocked when she suddenly faints without reason. Suddenly everything changed so swiftly as Fíli punched King Under the Mountain Thorin Oakenshield , his own Uncle! It was even more amusing thing that the moment he threatened to kill him where he stood with the Kings own blade if he ever said that to Bella again, in elvish._

 

 

 _"_ _Bravo! Bravo! Good show mate, this prince I can see being king one day a damn good one if the Gold sickness doesn't become a problem." Aitziber laughed clapping._

_Fíli said something in elvish he likely learned from Aitziber or Tauriel likely Aitziber because she knew elvish quite well._

_For a moment Thorin really thought Fíli was going to kill him and from what he could tell from the shocked look from Tauriel it wasn't something good. "What did he say?"_

 

_"Say nothing Tauriel." Apparently Aitziber knew Elvish her voice was soft and completely devoid of any malice. She had a look on her face that was rarely seen by foes and more common to friends. Kindness._

 

_"Fíli?"_

 

 

_"If you ever say that to her again I will run you through with your own sword." Fíli snarled._

 

 _"_ _Fíli! He's our uncle!"_

 

 

 _"_ _And the King Under the Mountain!"  Dwalin added. Blind fools following a gold sickened mind._

 

 

_"Well while you are more than welcome to watch him banish Belladonna probably by throwing her over the battlements with a rope. I refuse to do nothing! Your idiocy and uncompromising stubbornness is what got us into this mess!"Fíli snarled._

 

 

_"Brother he got us this far he's practically a father to us." Kíli said uncertainly._

 

 

_'"Our father is dead, he's been dead for years. He's our _Uncle_ for Mahal's sake_ _!" Fíli shouted._

 

 

_"And your kin." Balin pointed out tersely, he didn't like where this was going. Not at all Kinslaying ruined your reputation and destroyed your honor._

 

 

_"That and your out numbered." Dwalin pointed out. Going directly past a still on his ass Uncle taking the Arkenstone from its place on the throne._

 

 

 

_"I don't care. A Silmarils shouldn't be in the hands of anyone especially when it shouldn't have ever been removed from the rock." Fíli spat._

 

 

 

_"Rocks don't give off their own light in the dark." He reasoned out loud, he was right rocks don't glow in complete darkness . He left the room stone in hand leaving for the empty tombs of his great grand father and his grandfather,returning it to the earth placing it where it belonged. No doubt his uncle would be furious but right now he didn't care returning to the throne room. Bella wasn't even coherent apparently the stress, fear and shock has taken its toll._

 

 

_"Where is the Arkenstone?" Thorin demanded._

 

 

_"Where the dead remain, the dead can have it." Fíli riddled smirking darkly._

 

_"That stone is the only thing that can unite..." Gloín began._

 

 

_"That _Stone_ doesn't belong in the hands of mortals or immortal elves either." Fíli snapped cutting Gloín off. Their was something else in him now that was scary the look on his face was a cold fury._

 

 

_"Bold words for a Prince who can be just as easily be passed over in the line of succession." Thorin muttered darkly. To his surprise Fíli just turned to him with a bored expression on his face._

 

 

_"Very well." Fíli scowled. He didn't want the throne anymore than anyone else personally if he had to look forward to this then he would rather be a dead dwarf his uncle likely wouldn't forgive him neither would his brother. Then again he really didn't care. She deserved to be defended and after all they been through she deserved that much! Even if it wasn't like him to turn on family._

 

_He couldn't stop himself she smelled so _good! H_ e had no idea why now of all times that would make a difference. Coming back to the throne room three days later wasn't a good idea either, I saw him shaking Bella like a rabbit the others were screaming for him to stop. I saw red. No one expected this to happen so fast. Bella wouldn't forgive this at least until Fíli came in seeing us in a panic and Thorin responsible for it. The way Fíli looked right now was terrifying. He wasn't just furious the look he had chilled all that understood what it meant, Fíli snapped like twig mentally at least, as King Thorin pushed him too far. Not just fury was written on his face and his eyes he had a murderous look on his face. _

 

_"Stupid Bastard. Your asking for it are ye'?" Fíli growled, he didn't sound like the brother Kíli knew anymore. It was deeper more throaty and all fury._

 

 

. _Dwalin and Balin looked at the blond haired Dwarf Prince their was a murderous look that chilled them to the bone. Like it would do to any one who saw it. Something in him just snapped maybe it was Bella she was extremely comely after all and very curvy she was a good sight for sore eyes. Her cleavage ....wow...it managed to reduce most males to stammers and speechlessness. He saved Bella somehow catching her when Thorin dropped her and putting her on the ground gently turning to his uncle once he regained his balance. He took a tackle and several blows like a pro but when he hit Thorin somehow Bella ran into battle Sting drawn as she put on that Ring of hers to become invisible fighting the orcs surrounding the heirs of Durin right next to the edge of a sheer cliff drop._

 

_Azog came on the White warg trying his very best to smote Thorin Oakenshield the white warg started to bleed its throat becoming stained with its own blood. Somehow it managed to magically cut its throat or something unseen did it like some sort of sword it was Bella the entire time as she plunged Sting into its throat pulling it out just as swiftly. The white warg coat painted by its master and lord Azog had never expected to be taken by something it couldn't see as its sense of smell was rendered unusable in such a large bloody battle._

 

The corpses and stench of blood was making it impossible for wargs to track specific prey which was just as good here than any where else. The foul white beast gasped for air a gurgling howl of pain echoed in its mind none heard that except the poor beast that choose evil over good, it collapsed finally as it bled profusely drowning in its own blood. A gurgling whimper was its last noises it made giving no orders to the wargs below it's rank as it fell unconscious. It took about three minutes maybe as blood filled its lungs that managed to be swallowed while the warg was unconscious down the wrong pipe. Soon enough it sides stopped moving as its life faded from its closed eyes had they been open at the time they would have witnessed the life fade from its own ruthlessly bloodthirsty eyes.

 

                  The one thing Azog cared equally about was his warg and his son Bolg who made him proud every day he lived. Leaving them stunned temporarily as Azog was forced to take his last stand on foot not that he cared much either way was nice. He wanted revenge and he would have it. Bella reappeared before him slipping a ring off her finger he heard tales from the Goblin King of a Ring that Ruled them all but was lost after the King who bared it before was shot dead by orc's in a body of water. He thought it folly but he filed it away in his mind just in case he did come across a bearer of the One Ring.

 

"How? How is it a halfling whore comes across the One Ring?!" Azog snarled in black speech not realizing the ring translated his words into common tongue. As Bella put the One Ring in her pocket he took little regards of her battered appearance.

 

"Remember me Defiler? The one you threatened to rape when I tried to protect Thorin during the fire. Leave the dumb oaf to his madness. His madness will take him its either that or his mouth will prove to be his undoing."Bella snapped.

 

"He has this nasty tendency to piss women off by opening his mouth, even if he is attractive he's a clueless right bastard. His sister-sons have no sense of self preservation more than willing to get themselves killed for a dwarf that is acting like a dragonsick dwarfling." She continued on berating the king under the mountain. Azog was rendered speechless by her cruelty and how the dwarves she was defending flinched at that if he was interested he would have made her his queen but alas she was too kindhearted and soft for he.

 

"The Baggins were going to die out eventually anyway! Me being the only child of Belladonna and Bungo, I don't care what you do to me ,but I am not going to make it easy for you Azog the Defiler!" Her saying that broke the dwarrows hearts at least those who heard it.

Deep down she never mentioned that to any of the dwarrow's during the quest if it bugged her we never knew. At least until 

 

 

_Several weeks after leaving the Shire Belladonna Baggins II started to get used to sleeping around snoring , obnoxious dwarrow's they came upon a pack of Wolf-wargs a subspecies of warg that bred with wolves successfully. Big enough for a dwarf to ride but too small for manyorc's to ride that or too feral to be ridden if the orc's even care for their distant warg brethren who are half breeds._

_About thirteen of these halfbreed's were in the area unfortunately we came across them and some old hanging cage traps._

_Bella went up against them herself the eldest of the pack trying to kill her she didn't even falter in step but her eyes they just darkened to the point where they were a thousand miles away, unseeing yet seeing. They tried to go for her as she seemed weaker of us as she was unarmed for the most part and again without skirts as the quest was too dangerous for her being waylaid by such fashion. She had no problem with that but now as we were completely trap us in a hanging trap long since laid and the rest of us fools enough to trigger it. the pony's seemed unafraid of these half breeds as the wolf-wargs didn't even care for them._

 

_"Bella!"_

 

_"I'll get you down after I'm finished with these worthless excuses for overgrown wolves!" They lunged it happened so quickly he barely could make sense that her grinning a toothy grin tongue flicking out over top of them was a wolfish sign of dominance her glaring into the leaders eye made the final snap. The alpha lunged missed she threw a rock hard at the face of another getting the entire pack involved and somehow managing to trick them into killing each other by dodging attacks meant for her and led to another getting hurt by pack mate._

 

_Leading to lethal infighting clever girl taking Thorin's dropped axe to the apha females skull. The infighting stopped they immediately refocused on her the axe implanted now in the apha's skull for the moment she couldn't retrieve it due to the wolves closing in on her. as she was forced backwards by the now trying to circle her at least until she stumbled over a pile of bones holding a fairly good condition pair of scythes that were hidden well in the leaf litter. Picking them both up finding out that they were lighter than dwarven steel and attached to each other with an equally useful chain. This wasn't looking good either way they thought they were going to lose their burglar at least until she took those weapons in an instant they were surprised to find that she threw one scythe at them and used the other end she kept as a means of control. forcing them back with a wide slash with the chain scythe of their number three dropped because they weren't fast enough to avoid it. Three of the wolves were left in its wake had their throats cut the blade came back to her with a tug and a flick of her wrist landing back into her free hand. Looking at the now bloody weapon and then at the wolf-warg's a cold smirk spread onto her face._

 

_"I hate wolves more than anything else," A sadistic thing to say for a half wolf to hear and understand every word , her tone was bone chilling. It ended in minutes after that apparently Hobbit's were quicker on their feet than the much larger heavier wolf-warg's all with the now very much blood stained weapon of hers before getting the rest of the company down from the tree cage trap._

_"B_ _ella?"_

 

 _"_ _I thought that was amazing." Fíli breathed._

_"Since when can you use a weapon?" Thorin snapped._

 

_"Sour dwarf, at least I didn't get trapped like you did." She teased him lightheartedly._

 

 _"_ _What ... did you call me?" Thorin stammered, borderline angry._

 

 _"_ _Sour. Dwarf."_

 

_"Lass I wouldn't push your luck." Balin warned._

 

_"I had no intention to." She said sweetly. She went to a nearby stream to clean up she couldn't swim like most Hobbit's, but enjoyed washing up because it gave her a sense of civilization. She disrobed taking to washing herself and her clothing the best she could. Not even realizing the dwarrows decided it was a good idea to join her minus Gandalf. Fíli playfully ducked her head under the water not realizing that she might panic and pull him down with her. She pulled his mustache braids pulling him under in panic some how crawling on top of him before getting to shore._

 

_"Oh fuck that was awesome." Fíli was being a slight pervert._

 

_"Fíli!!!!" Kíli snarled shocked by his brothers weird grin and pervert behavior._

_Thorin personally was rendered temporarily mute in shock apparently he liked what he saw his eyes wide forgetting himself temporarily. Much to the amusement of the company who saw the look on his face. All dreamy like he hasn't seen a woman naked before, he was at least over a hundred years old not exactly a virgin!_

* * *

He never saw her this angry before nor this mean even when she was beyond angry the look in her eyes was half crazed and desperate. She was hiding something else too it was in her eyes.

 

"Bella." Thorin started to come out of it when he relized the same madness affected her as well. Maybe, just maybe he would do the right thing. He reached out to her his gold addled mind starting to clear trying to protect her.

 

"You stupid dwarfling stay back! You can't even lead and you still expect me to follow as blindly as your dogs?!?!!!!!" she screeched as Thorin attempted to protect her.

 That was beyond cruel even for a Took , a Took couldn't have bared to say that to anyone they were as incapable as the rest of there species with horrible insults.Rumors were there swear words it spread faster than a terminal illness could kill.

     When did she learn to insult anyone like that? I have never seen her this angry even before we reached the mountain she had only been angry a few times. when she was angry even Gandalf stayed out of her way. She always spoke in a different language that he had never heard before then. Fíli thought silently as he cried.

 

"I ...never..." Thorin began slowly near to tears.

 

 

"I don't care anymore Thorin I nearly got eaten, bludgeoned to death by crazy former hobbit, drowned by your own nephew not once but _Twice._ How can you not see the truth? That you are as blinded by greed as your grandfather Thrór was?" Azog remembered that glorious death and watching Thrór's own son go mad with grief before his very eyes something he relived with glee. But he feared Thorin and hated him for a very mentionable slight losing his arm to that dwarf. No, he would use ever ounce of his skill in both cunning, brutality and strength to destroy his enemy in a way that would make him seem like an idiot. Azog would best him that way the dwarf should know better now than to underestimate him. But the female...he wanted her to die first the humiliating defeat at her hands and the eagles. After he raped her right in front of her helpless friends, but that wouldn't come to pass. As she attacked him with the already orc bloodstained dagger of hers. Thorn took note of the slow drizzle of blood coming from the edge of her lips her blood spatter stained clothing and hair.

 

        Her own cuts on her face scratches from arrows narrowly missed and blades that caught her left cheek, another across her right brow nearly reaching downwards to her chin stopping only at her cheek barely. She was lucky that she didn’t lose an eye or was blinded by that which caused the wound. Her one ear tip was bloody and uneven by a blow most likely from an orcish dagger by the looks of it there was no doubt what caused her the intense pain that she’s probably feeling now. For a Hobbit the ears weren’t only slightly elfish but sensitive hearing wise there was also a bunch of nerve clusters that made them especially sensitive to touch. Sensitive in the way where it caused pleasure in intimacy and other couples pleasures. To lose the tip to anything other than frostbite (which by then there is no blood or nerves active anyway) is excruciating at the most. It felt to Bella like her ear was clipped it set her entire ear on fire it seemed at the time, it made her even more determined to kill every orc and warg she could. The head wound that full of crusty blood ,grime and dirt concerned him for a bit.

 

             It also made her think unlike any other Hobbit before her she was completely different from before she wasn’t going to let these stubborn dwarrow’s die stupidly. All she felt was a smoldering rage that she never felt before really.

 

“Bella,”

 

 

“ _Dwarf._ Stay out of this.” She snarled at Thorin once. He saw that look in her eyes that he knew that she had every intention of killing the Pale Orc.

 

“Bella!”Tauriel yelled just as the orc struck his blow she disarmed him of his mace and cut the chain off his makeshift Flail.

 

“I don’t think you will defeat me that easy.”

 

 

“Fool of a Took.” She grinned. He thought he would try a feint playing dead when she slashed at his hamstring on his left leg. She wasn’t falling for such a trick she was a Baggins as well as much as she was a Took they were known for their riddles and smarts as much as their own wealth. She stood on the Pale orc’s chest preparing to kill him just as he brought up his sword arm striking her as she cut his jugular vast amounts of his own blood spilled out as she too soon fell unconscious. Azog was dead but Bella’s sacrifice indeed did drive Fíli mad with guilt as her words about them following their uncle ‘like dogs’ rang true to him.

 

*****

_” You look up to him don’t you?”_

 

_“Yes. Why would you ask that Bella?”_

 

_“You worry me sometimes. My mum always told me that those who lead with virtue are often those who were raised with very little who know the suffering of common people. She told me that there is a difference between following out of loyalty and following blindly those who follow blindly are likely not to see the flaws in any plan given.”_

 

 _“_ _What are you trying to say?”_

 

 

_“No bodies perfect.” That made Thorin and Fíli freeze over dinner because of the wisdom behind it._

 

_It was completely unexpected of her Bifur started to question her about something and Bofur played interpreter._

 

_‘Does anything bad happen in the shire?’_

 

_"Depends on what you mean we have winter problems with wolves but it varies.”_

 

_‘I mean like murders or something truly terrible.’_

 

_“Dark much?” She joked lightly Bifur seemed cowed by this and held his head in shame. “It does happen more often than you think Bifur if they are found out and the Thane of the Shire along with our version of a sheriff and police have enough evidence to prosecute the said Hobbit. Depending on the severity of the crime it usually ends up with a Hobbit having their feet shaved for the lesser crimes they aren’t kicked out of their Smial and ostracized from the Shire.”_

 

_"Shaved?”Bofur was confused by this, did that make the hair on top of there feet like our beards in a way? Bofur wondered._

 

_“It’s hard to explain…”_

 

 

                                                             Without warning he snapped out of his gold sickness only because he was forced to watch the love of his life Belladonna Baggins II get mortally wounded just as Beorn and the Eagles arrived just in time to turn the tide in our favor.

 

                         “What have I done?” Fíli look was hollow and the stare was a thousand miles away distant yet without focus on anything or anyone. As Bolg son of Azog the Defiler was killed by Elvin archers and Boern it was over as the wounded were tended to and the battlefield cleaned up of bodies.

 

             “Can you heal her?” he asked Aitziber.

 

_Fíli remembered her warnings before they began this quest we bumped into her near the Misty Mountain’s right before we reached the area where stone giants were having a thunder battle. “The Line of Durin has come of great calamity of late hasn’t it?”_

 

_“You are going after Erebor aren’t you?”_

 

_“In a battle of five you shall face down the pale orc neither of man or orcish descent both yet neither, tricked into a trap you fell so blindly in.”_

 

_“Where one who’s line will be ending soon enough will be given a chance of saving all that he or she cares about. Nothing comes without a price however Equivalent Exchange for you to obtain something or create something ,something must be given up or destroyed of equal value.”_

 

_“This is separated into two parts The law of Conservation of Mass and the Law of Natural Providence.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

 

_“Mass equals the same amount of mass lost or gained as given can only be gotten at the same mass weight. The other refers to the material as a material can only be transmutated by a material of the same basic makeup. It can only be used with the same type of matter that once was.”_

 

 

_“Okay, I think I get it.”_

 

_“Remember this the Line of Durin isn’t so easily snuffed out it will be saved by someone who sees the best in his or her new family. As sometimes your savior will seem like they came into your world so quickly. They will come in like a lion’s roar, just as swiftly, and go out with a whimper. It matters not what you do or say they will remain loyal to the bitter end. Whether or not they will pull through remains to be seen, but someone will die just not who you would expect. There is a reason for this as their rescue of ye’ and noble sacrifice will drive you mad.” Aitziber II had warned them. Fíli hadn’t taken her seriously no one had really minus the older dwarrows, Gandalf and Bella took her seriously._

 

Maybe he should have taken her more seriously. No matter what he did it wasn’t enough Dáin was temporarily rendered deaf by what Aitziber called a “Thu’ um bomb” unoriginal name if you ask me but right now I didn’t care. It was surprising that she cared so much about others after the hell she’d been put though. She manage to dull his pain and somehow put him under like the elves did with some people with serious wounds. Several of his best soldiers were lost that day and he may never forgive himself.

 

"How is she?"Thorin asked Aitziber when she came out of the tent.

"My brother managed to stop the bleeding but he didn't say anything else, except she might have only a few days to live after this maybe a week." A rare occurrence among Hobbits, she would be the first female.

 

"What?!!" Thorin shouted.

 

"The wounds aren't what is going to kill her whatever it was made my brother Brandr do his job quickly and thoroughly as possible, he had this strange look on his face when he stopped talking to me."

 

 

"Like what?" Óin asked.

 

"Twisted by many emotions at once."Aitziber said coolly.

"I suggest you see her and find out for yourself." He meekly nodded paling a little before entering the tent he prepared for a solid ear lashing. As he entered the tent he felt like he fell off a horse at full gallop.

 

 

"Bella?" He stumbled over his words. It felt like he was walking through water and breathing through a heavenly smell that was beyond understanding. It made me want her more than anyone else that wasn't the time or the , why can't he think straight? All I can do is think about her right then and there.  Taking a seat beside her trying my very best not to kiss her, I don't think that would be right.

 

"'horin?" Bella asked opening her eyes.

 

 

"You smell delicious."I said dreamily. '

 

 

"I know." She said calmly as Fíli was let in as well, he was a nervous wreck now.

 

 

"Does this happen often for Hobbits?" I asked her dazed.

 

 

"No.We call it a Blood moon fever.Its extremely rare, only happening in one other hobbit and he fell in love with the dwarrowdam Kol."

 

"That would make it?"

 

"Not incurable."

 

"What do you need us to do?"

 

"Simple." She pulled me closer I didn't refuse her. She kissed my throat varying from kisses to gentle love bites sending shivers of bliss down my spine. My head was muddled by thoughts once that now were run off by Bella. I sighed enjoying every second of it closing my eyes losing every former thought about what needed to be done, my duties as King, the aftermath and cleanup of the bodies on the battle field. For now at least there were no duties, no responsibilities, nothing to distract me from her.   

 

"Bells with your injuries...are you sure this is  _only_ way?" I asked as she made her way up to my lips.

was 

"The only way... one of many. Thorin Oakenshield." She said. Kissing me as she brought her arms around my shoulders closing her eyes. 

 

I can't say I remember much else except Fíli eventually joined in and that we fell asleep in the same tent with Bella. Óin eventually forced himself into the tent finding Fíli and Thorin sitting in chairs on either side of Bella, asleep. Much like Bella except King Thorin was smiling in his sleep for now he let them sleep and dream. He saw Bella's bead and froze. She would be okay it seemed and being engaged to Thorin seemed to change everything.

 

That would be the last time we would see Fíli, she gave him a document legally transferring Bag End to his name making it legally his own. He thanked Bella before leaving with his treasure at least two chest's of it being the amount the pony could carry.

He stopped the auction by Lobelia  Sackville-Baggins just by approaching her and handing her that legal document signed by Bella and himself in agreement to it.

 

His brother can have the throne for all he cares have it all including the paperwork. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Fíli had stopped the auctioning off Bella's effects just in time and showed Lobelia the signed paperwork and transfer of Bag End to him. He no longer wanted to be anywhere near the Lonely Mountain or Erebor and so he remained in the Shire. The neighbor Mister Gamgee the gardener as he has been for years taking care of the guarden of Bag End while he was at the Forge. On this day he was off because it was Saturday and everyone knew that the Forge was closed on Saturdays.

He had been here for thirty two years and almost got used to the peace except during the winter sometimes the wolves got past the rangers. Its usually up to me to take 'em down if that happens the Hobbit's were forever grateful for that.

He stroked his full beard capped in a gold clip some how in the Shire he managed to get a following of young lasses into a harem or concubine of a sort. With his charms it is no surprise that happened considering how they knew that only one third of the dwarven population is female. They all wanted a piece of him to say you were in his harem was a source of not only gossip but a source of women getting dibs. He hadn't heard from Dora Baggins apparently she moved to Erebor with Bofur she already had three kids and she was expecting twins this time.They were happily married I hear, Him and his cousin Bifur had even started up their own shop to sell their toys they made. Instead of mining. 

 

"Today looks like a great day in the making." I said. Smoking my pipe in front of the bag end closing my eyes for a moment just as my brother walked up.

 

"Fíli? Brother is that you?" Kíli had a full beard now too.

 

"Fíli!" A bunch of Hobbit lasses squealed. Fan girls the lot but a harem and concubine is like that I guess.

 

"M'ladies, what can I do ya for?"

 

"Who is this fellow?"

 

"That would be my brother Kíli, he's taken by the way. Married a elf."

 

"M'ladies can we meet under the Party Tree around ten o'clock?"

 

"Yes." They all agreed before going off to prepare themselves. I got up retreived the mail and newspaper before sitting back down on the bench.

 

"What are you doing here once again?"

 

"Uncle wants you to come back."

 

"Then I'll do the exact opposite of what he wants." I snapped.

 

"Brother, you aren't yourself."

 

"I'm not the same person when I went to fight a stupid war. I have no reason to go back." I stated.

 

"I can beg the differ to that Fíli." King Thorin at my doorstep.

 

"You still are next in line you have duties."

 

"Duty? Duty to you nearly got me killed at least here I got both duty and comfort."

 

"We can continue this inside." I continued heading inside paper under my arm they came in both of them. Truth be told I wanted to read the comic section of the newspaper before any articles.

 

"Who were they?"

 

"Those women well....its complicated."

 

"I've got time."

 

"They say they are a harem or concubine."

 

"Say that again?"

 

"Harem or concubine?"

 

"What trouble have you gotten into now?"

 

"Maybe I like it."

 

"We miss you back at the mountain."

 

"That is surprising."

 

"Why would you say that?"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Why are you so..."

 

"Against leaving? Because I _like_ it here."  
The number of ladies here might have something to do with it that and I knew if i went to the Mountain again I would have a panic attack. Eventually maybe a nervious breakdown as well just add that into the mix why don't you?!  
They noticed something else something the moment they did their eyes widened.  
I refused to wear my beads all these years to do that makes you seem less of a dwarf. I had disowned my family titles and family in general because I didn't want to be bothered if it wasn't for those beautiful Hobbit lasses I probably would have killed myself. Or something like that. I owe them that much I owe them more than I owe my biological brother right now.  
"You've gone native on us." Thorin wasn't pleased.  
"You aren't even armed!" Kíli shouted. I rolled my eyes.  
"My only day off this week and you choose now to start an argument like that." I laughed bitterly.  
"Fíli..."  
"I'm not going."

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to know how I did and what I can do to make this better.  
> Yes I got part of that from Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
